disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna's Tricky Ticket (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 42, Luna’s Tricky Ticket. Transcript #1 Luna (Narrating): '''Luna's Tricky Ticket. Transcript #2 (At the Magical Cafe, Nancy and Bree are having smoothies while watching Anju Shiratori singing Fortune Carat and dancing on TV.) '''Nancy (excitedly): '''Can you believe that Anju Shiratori will be coming to town to perform on Friday night?! Singing and dancing on that stage that will (with enthusiasm) magically transform to something more fantastique! '''Bree: '''Oh, yeah! She’s one of my favorites, but it’s too bad the performance is sold out. I really wanted to go. (Just then...) '''Luna (bursts through the door and runs to her friends to tell them the news): '''Hey guys, guess what?! My parents are taking me to the Anju Shiratori performance on Friday night, and I’ve got one (takes the extra performance ticket out of her pocket to show her friends) spare ticket! '''Nancy: '''Really?! '''Bree: '''Wow! That’s so cool, (then her smile fades as she realizes something) but Nancy plus me makes two. '''Nancy: '''So, who’re you going to give the extra ticket to, Luna? '''Luna: '''My parents said that I have to give it to only one of my best friends, but you’re both my best friends. '''Nancy: '''Aww, that’s sweet, and as your best friend, I’d love to help you practice your ice skating tricks, any time. '''Bree: '''Oh! Um, I’ll let you borrow my butterfly necklace if you choose me, Luna! '''Luna (half smiles): '''Thanks guys, but it would be hard to choose just either one of you, no matter what you give or do for me. I’ll just have to make my decision before Friday night comes, but for now, I think I'm going to have a berry parfait to help me think for a while. (begins to order her parfait, but is then interrupted by Nancy, who tries to order one for her) Transcript #3 (That afternoon, Luna was taking her arctic marble fox kit, Eclipsion, and her moths out for a walk and taking them to the park to play and relax her nerves a bit) '''Eclispion (telepathically): ''So, who're going to give the ticket to, Luna?'' Luna (massages her temple): '''I don't know, Eclipsion. I haven't decided just yet. (Just then, they see their friends, Connor, Amaya, and Greg playing at the playground.) Hey look, there's Connor, Amaya, and Greg! Maybe they can help. (waves her hand at them) Hey, guys! Over here! (she, her moths, and Eclipsion head over to their three friends) '''Greg (waves back): '''Hey Luna, (notices her worried face) Transcript #4 (The next day, her parents have already left for work and Luna is up and early for the weekend as she is heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower after feeding her moths and Eclipsion when suddenly...) '''Nancy (bursts open through the door): '''Bonjour, Luna! '''Luna: '''Nancy! What’re you doing up so early in the morning?! '''Nancy (with her hands behind her back): '''Well, I was just stopping by and then I thought, why not help get your best friend's toothbrush ready for the day? You don’t want to start the day with your breath smelling like stinky cheese. So (hands Luna her Sailor Moon-themed toothbrush with toothpaste on the bristles) here you go! '''Luna (raises an eyebrow and takes her toothbrush): '''Gee, thanks Nancy. That’s um, nice, but you didn't really have to do that for me, I could've done it better myself. '''Nancy: '''No, no! Thank nothing of it! Now (walks around and stops behind Luna, then places her hands on her back to push her) you go on right in and get yourself pampered, (breaks the fourth wall) which is fancy for getting yourself cleaned, while I go downstairs and make a nice, fancy breakfast for you. '''Luna: '''Okay, but still- '''Nancy: '''No need! (pushes Luna into the bathroom) Just go right in and freshen up! You don’t wanna start the day looking all filthy and smelling so stinky, right? '''Luna: '''Uh, yeah. Who wouldn’t? (hears Nancy singing about going to see Anju Shiratori, then sighs as she shakes her head and then closes the door to begin brushing her teeth. Later, after she gets dressed after her shower, Luna is seen in the kitchen walking to the door, but not knowing that someone was in the kitchen making hand-squeezed orange juice) Oh, well. While Nancy’s busy making breakfast, I’ll just get my Dad’s newspaper and then- (gets cut off by the sound of the oven ping as she looks sideways with a flat and slightly annoyed expression to see that Bree is also in her house this early) '''Bree: '''Good morning, Luna! (carefully takes out a muffin tin of freshly baked muffins from the oven) '''Luna: '''Bree! What’re you doing here up so early?! '''Bree: '''Well, I found this great recipe for homemade cinnamon muffins so I thought to myself, who would appreciate me making this delicious batch of breakfast muffins for my best friend and next door neighbor? Luna, that’s who! '''Luna: '''Gee, Bree, thanks. These muffins do smell nice, but didn’t really have to make them for me cause I was just gonna grab myself a croissant, a bowl of cereal, and a glass of moonberry milk for breakfast, and anyways (raises her eyebrow again), I thought Nancy was gonna make breakfast. (sees Nancy sitting at the table with her chin on her palm and looking all pouty) '''Bree: '''No no! Don’t worry about her, she’s fine. (leads Luna to sit down) Now you just sit tight and relax while I go fetch some nice, cold, and refreshing hand-squeezed orange juice made by (points her thumb onto her chest) yours truly, then go back for the breakfast you wanted. (goes to get the pitcher of orange juice) (Luna hears Nancy mumbling about Bree trying to get the spare performance ticket from her as Bree comes back with the pitcher of orange juice.) '''Bree: '''Okay, here comes the OJ. (singsongs) Nice and fresh! (screams when she trips over Nancy’s leg and spills the orange juice all over the floor, and Luna) '''Nancy (innocently): '''Oh dear, Luna. Would a true best friend do that? '''Luna (growls and shakes herself dry as she is slightly annoyed by her friends): '''You know what, I’m taking my breakfast on the go! (gets up and grabs one of the cinnamon muffins from the muffin tin, a banana from the fruit bowl, and a carton of milk from the fridge, then shuts it closed) I know you both want to go see that performance so much, but buttering me up will not help! (packs her breakfast in a brown bag) Although I do thank you for getting my toothbrush ready and making me these delicious batch of breakfast muffins, (closes up her brown bag) but I still haven’t decided who should go with me yet! (turns to Nancy and Bree and points a finger at them) You two will just have to wait until I’ve made my decision, but for now, I want to be alone for a while, (walks to the door and opens it) so if you both don’t mind, I’m going out with my other three best friends who won’t fight over the spare ticket since they’ve already got theirs! (slams the door behind her and the scene shakes) (At the park, Luna is seen with Connor, Amaya, and Greg.) '''Connor: '''So Luna, have you decided who give the ticket to, yet? '''Luna (looks up from the tickets): '''Not really. It’s a real tough choice. Both Nancy and Bree are my best friends like I said, and they seem so eager to go, but with them buttering me up this morning, I can't concentrate. '''Amaya: '''Wow. That kinda sounds like me and Greg when we buttered up Connor like that. (glances at Connor with a shamed looked, then looks back at Luna) But this seem different. Why don’t you just pick one of your friends and get over it? '''Luna: '''I wish I could Amaya, but I don’t wanna upset either one of them, and whichever I don’t choose is gonna be very upset! Like super, duper unbelievably upset! '''Connor: '''Whoa, sounds like you don’t wanna upset either Nancy or Bree, Luna. '''Luna: '''I do, I mean I don’t, but you know what I mean. They’re really nice girls, but I wish I didn’t have to choose just one and bring only two, but I’m with two tickets. '''Greg (places his hand on Luna’s shoulder): '''Don’t worry, Luna. You’re a smart girl, and we know that. You’ll find a way to fix this, and if Nancy and Bree try to bother you, we’ve got your back. '''Luna (gives Greg a small smile): '''Thanks guys. (puts the tickets in her pocket) I know I can count on you. '''Greg (smiles back at Luna): '''No problem, Luna. We just want you to be happy as much as you want to make your friends happy. '''Connor (looks sideways and his eyes grow wide with apprehension): '''Uh oh! Don’t look now, but looks who’s coming. (points a finger at Nancy coming towards him, Luna, Greg, and Amaya as Luna frowns in annoyance and slouches.) '''Nancy: '''Luna! Hey, Luna! (stops on her tracks and catches her breath) '''Luna: '''Nancy! Have you been following me this whole time? '''Nancy: '''Well, no. Okay. Yes, I have, but that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that I want to ask you if you’ve decided who you’re taking to see Anju Shiratori’s performance yet. '''Luna (rubs her arm and looks down sideways at the ground): '''Well no, I haven’t to be honest. '''Nancy: '''Well, if you haven’t decided who to pick, then I know exactly who you should take with you to see the performance, (places her hands on her chest and gives Luna a grin smile) so bring me! '''Luna: '''I don’t know, Nancy, I- (Just then...) '''Bree (her voice interrupts): '''Now wait just a second! '''Luna (she, Connor, Amaya, and Greg turn to see Bree coming up to them): '''Bree! Have you been following me, too? '''Bree: '''No! I was just following (points at Nancy) this girl around town to make sure that she didn’t try and do any fancy business! Still trying to take my ticket, huh? '''Nancy: '''Your ticket?! But Luna said she’s going to give me the ticket to see Anju Shiratori’s performance, so she’s taking me! '''Luna (eyes grow wide with shock): '''What?! (waves her hands frantically) No, I didn’t say that! Transcript #5 '''Nancy (glares nastily at Bree and replies snarkily): '''Is that so? (Before Nancy and Bree can argue, Greg interrupts.) '''Greg (holds up his hands to silence them): '''Now hold on, you two! Luna can’t just give the extra ticket to whoever wants it so much, or asks for it! She said she hasn’t decided yet! '''Amaya: '''Greg’s right guys, so instead of fighting and forcing Luna to choose either one of you, give her some time to think things through, cause this is her decision to make, not yours. '''Connor (scowls at Nancy and Bree): '''And please! don’t try to put too much pressure on her. She can already handle one headache at a time! '''Nancy: '''Hmm. I guess you’re right. Although, I deserve that ticket more than anyone. '''Bree: '''What?! I wanted that ticket way more than you, so it should be mine! '''Greg: '''Guys, wait! '''Nancy: '''Your ticket, but Luna’s taking (points her thumb onto her chest) me! (Nancy and Bree start arguing as Luna is crouching down and places her hands over her head as the argument is now getting her even more irritated and she finally has enough.) '''Luna (gets up and throws her arms up for silence): '''QUIIIIIIIIIIEEEEETTTTTTT!!!! (her voice echoes and Connor, Amaya, Greg, and even Nancy and Bree cover their ears for a second as Luna settles down for a moment, then lets out a heavy sigh) Girls, there’s no point in arguing. '''Nancy: '''But Luna- (gets cut off when Luna places her palm on her to silence her) '''Luna: '''Eh! No! My friends are right, guys. This is my decision, and I’m gonna make it on my own, and I certainly can’t think straight with (points a finger at Nancy and Bree) you two making so much noise! (massages her temple) So please, for once, leave me alone! All I want now is to get some fresh air, peace and quiet, and especially (turns to scowl at Nancy and Bree) get away from you two! (marches away from her friends) '''Nancy: '''Luna, wait! (gets stopped by Connor, who shakes his head at her, meaning that she and Bree should leave Luna alone for a while) '''Luna (stops and turns to shout at Nancy and Bree): '''And don’t worry, I’m still thinking about it! I’ll figure it out... (lets out a soft sigh and keeps walking away just to make sure that her friends don’t hear her) somehow. Transcript #6 (The next morning on Sunday...) '''Luna: '''I’m heading out now. See ya when I get back. '''Adolfo: '''Okay Luna. Just be sure to be back before dinner time. '''Luna: '''I will. See you. (shuts the door behind her and lets out a happy sigh, but just when she is about to leave, she sees Nancy washing her bike and Bree mowing the frontyard lawn) '''Bree (waves at Luna): '''Morning, Luna! Just doing a few chores for you! '''Nancy (finishes washing Luna's bike): '''Your bike's all washed up and ready for a magnifique day! (At PetHearts, Luna is seen looking for some new pet food for Eclipsion.) '''Luna (stops at Aisle 5): '''Hmm. Now let's see, (looks up at the shelves filled with pet food packs and bags) what kind of pet food would Eclipsion like? (she hears Nancy's voice call out to her) '''Nancy: '''Hey, Luna! They've got Doggy Bone Crunchies! (holds up a box full of dog treats to show Luna) Eclipsion likes these, right? (throws down the box and searches for a new brand) Okay, okay! Wait! (stops to take out a bag) Here's a bag of Cutie Patootie Puppy Chewies, he'll love these right? There's beef, chicken, fish, and lots of protein in every bite! (drops the bag) No, no, wait! (gasps) Sacre bleu! (points at other puppy dog foods) That's Eclipsion's favorite! '''Bree (pops out from the left shelf and holds up a big bag of puppy food): '''I got it! (Luna rolls her eyes and turns away from the two girls, then uses her moth fairy magic to lift up a bag of Blue Buffalo Wilderness Puppy Chicken Recipe Grain-Free Dry Dog Food near her into her cart, and walks away to the cash register. Later, Luna is biking around when she stops to see Nancy at Minnie's Bow-tique.) '''Nancy: '''Hey, Luna! (holds up a purple bow with diamonds and a moon-shaped moonstone in the middle) I ordered you a nice bow for you to wear at the performance! Wanna come over here and try it out? (Luna ignores Nancy and continues biking on as she also ignores Bree, who is holding up a blue and silver dress with moths.) '''Bree: '''Hey, Luna! Look at this amazing dress I got for you, and it's got your favorite bugs on it. You wanna try it on so you can see how it looks on you? (then Nancy appears on Luna's left with another dress with moon designs and lots of sparkles) '''Nancy: '''Oh Luna. I got you an even better dress for you, and it's a lot more sparklier than that other dress! (holds up a necklace) Plus, it also has a necklace to go with it! Try it, you'll like it! '''Bree: '''That necklace does look nice, but check out these moth earrings! They go with this dress, so try them on with it! (Luna doesn't respond and keeps on biking. As she, Nancy, and Bree are at her house, Luna gets off her bike and goes for the door, but then lets out a heavy sigh.) '''Luna (turns to her friends with an annoyed look and points at them): '''Listen, you two! I appreciate everything you've done for me and all the things you’ve given me, but I still haven't decided who I’m- (gets cut off by Nancy) '''Nancy (excited): '''So you're giving me the ticket?! (squeals and gives Luna a tight hug) Merci, Luna! '''Luna (feels like getting squeezed): '''What?! No! That's not what I was gonna say, I- '''Bree (cuts Luna off as well): '''So you're giving me to the performance ticket then? '''Luna (her eyes widen with surprise): '''What?! No I- '''Nancy (glares at Bree): '''Back off, Bree! Luna says that she's giving the ticket to me! I've been her best friend ever since my family and I moved next door to her and her parents! '''Bree: '''No way, Nancy! She's giving the ticket to me! '''Nancy (raises an eyebrow): '''Says who? '''Bree: '''Says me! She said so herself! '''Luna: '''But guys, I haven’t decided yet! (gets cut off again) '''Nancy (presses her back onto Luna to shut her up and tries to push Bree away): '''No! She says that I'm going to the performance with her, so I'll be getting the extra ticket! '''Bree (her eyes widen as she glares at Nancy): '''What?! No, wait! That's not fair! (As they are bickering, Luna finally has enough.) '''Luna (gets angry): '''THAT'S IT!!! BOTH OF YOU, ENOUGH! (pushes Nancy and Bree off her and the porch, and points at them) YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS, NOT A COUPLE OF RIVALS FIGHTING OVER SOME STUPID SPARE TICKET! IF YOU WANT IT SO MUCH, THEN THINK ABOUT WHAT I WANT, NOT WHAT YOU BOTH WANT, CAUSE’ (points her thumb onto her chest) THIS IS MY DECISION, AND I MAKE IT ALONE, AND I'VE MADE UP MY MIND ALREADY NOW! (goes into her house) I'M GOING TO THAT PERFORMANCE, AND WATCH ANJU SHIRATORI SING AND DANCE ON THAT STAGE ON FRIDAY NIGHT ALONE! (points down at the floor) PERIOD!!! (slams the door angrily as the scene shakes and Nancy and Bree are left outside, giving each other smug looks. Later, Luna is seen entering her bedroom and she collapses onto her bed, letting out an exhausted groan, just as Eclipsion and her moths appear to see her tuckered out. Seeing how exhausted Luna looks, the moths ask her if everything’s okay, and she looks up at her moths and Eclipsion) No! Everything’s not okay, guys! Today has been a total disaster, with Nancy and Bree driving me crazy with all these gifts and favors just because they want the spare ticket and go see Anju onstage on Friday, and that's all they can think about! Maybe the only thing they think about now. '''Eclipison (feeling sympathetic and talks telepathically): ''Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Luna. So, have you decided who should go with you then?'' Luna: '''Decided? Decided?! Ha! I've made up my mind, guys! I'm going to the performance alone! (The moths and Eclipsion are shocked to hear that) '''Eclipsion (telepathically): ''Luna! You don't really mean that, do you?'' Luna (scowls): '''I do guys. If Nancy and Bree are still fighting over that extra ticket, then I'm not going to take either of them to see Anju's performance! I'm going by myself! No second thoughts! Hmmph! (lands her face onto her pillow again as Eclipsion and the moths exchanged subdued looks with each other) Transcript #7 '''Luna Girl (she, her moths, and the PJ Masks all go wide eyed to see that Nancy and Bree have captured Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos): '''Nancy?! Bree?! What are you two doing here?! Shouldn’t you be in bed by now? (narrows her eyes at them) '''Nancy: '''Well, I was just thinking that before bedtime, I’d go out and help my best friend and the PJs stop these silly ninjas for her. '''Bree: '''What?! But that was my idea! '''Nancy (shoots Bree and glare): '''Well I thought about it, first! So, I did a good job of getting these bad ninjas for you, right? '''Bree: '''But I caught them first! '''Luna Girl (crosses her arms and gives them both an annoyed look): '''This isn’t just to butter me up and try to get the spare performance ticket again, (raises an eyebrow) is it? '''Nancy (embarrassed and sucks in a breath): '''Well no... (purses her lips together, then let’s out a quick sigh) Okay, yes it is, but I deserve that ticket way more than anyone. '''Bree (bewildered by that comment): '''What?! (points an accused finger at Nancy) You?! But I wanted that ticket way more than you do! '''Nancy (snaps back at Bree): '''You wish! '''Luna Girl (gets annoyed by the argument and holds up her hands for silence): '''STOP!!! (grunts) THAT’S DOES IT! I’VE HAD IT WITH YOU TWO AND YOUR SILLY GAMES, JUST FOR THE SPARE TICKET! I’ve already told you both before that I’m going to see that performance by myself, but you just had to jump right in and interfere with our mission. If I’d get as far away from you two bickering selfish brats as possible, then it’d still be too close! (her moths lay her Luna Board down and she stormily walks over and hops on it) Come on, moths! We’re outta here! '''Gekko (holds up his arm): '''Luna Girl! Wait! (After Luna Girl and her moths leave for home after she slams the glass ceiling door shut...) '''Bree (she and Nancy glare at each other): '''Way a go, Fancy Nancy! '''Nancy: '''Me?! You're the one who got Luna to not bring me to see the performance! '''Bree: '''But you started it first, all because you wanted that ticket so much! Now I can't go see Anju! '''Nancy: '''Neither can I, because of you! '''Bree (gasps and starts to nerd slap fight with Nancy): '''Take that back! It’s your fault! '''Nancy: '''No! It’s yours! (Just as the two girls fight, the PJ Masks stop them.) '''Catboy (holds his hands up to silence them): '''Stop, both of you! Stop! Enough! (both Nancy and Bree stop fighting to see the PJ Masks slightly glaring at them, but Catboy’s glare was more like a death stare) Can't you see? It's both of your fault! You spent the whole weekend arguing and fighting over who gets the spare ticket and go see the performance with Luna, and (puts his hand on his left hip and gives both Nancy and Bree an intimidating look as his tone of voice becomes a bit too harsh) that's definitely NOT how real best friends should act! You should know better! (Both Nancy and Bree are ashamed.) '''Nancy (meekly): '''I’m sorry. I just wanted to go see Anju onstage. '''Bree: '''Me too. '''Owlette: '''And so does Luna, but all she wanted most was for you two to get along and be friends again, and that’s why she had to yell at you both, but you wouldn’t see that, and now look what your silly fighting has done. You made it look like you wanted to go way more than she did, so now neither of you will be going to see your favorite idol, all because you've been so busy buttering your friend up instead of leaving her alone to make her own decision, not let you make it for her. (Nancy and Bree start to feel guilty.) '''Bree (rubs her arm and glances at Nancy, then looks sideways): '''Gee, we never thought of that. '''Nancy (agrees with Bree): '''Oui. We've been so excited about going to see Anju Shiratori‘s performance, that we were just didn’t realize how not-so excited we were making Luna feel. '''Owlette: '''Exactly. So there's no need to fight over something just because you both want it so much. That’s another thing real best friends shouldn’t do. Real best friends like you. '''Gekko (walks up to Nancy and Bree): '''Yeah, Owlette's right. We know you two, and we know you’d never do anything like that, but you already kept on competing over the ticket and Luna's affection, just like me and Owlette when we tried to get Catboy to choose just one us when he had one spare ticket to Jayden Housten’s concert. So if you really wanted to go see that performance, and make Luna happy by acting like real good friends, then you would've thought more about what she wants, (both Catboy and Owlette nod in agreement) not about what you both want. '''Nancy (sighs): '''You're right. We should have, but we didn’t, all because we’ve been so... so selfish. '''Bree: '''Yeah, we really messed things up. (groans) Now I feel really bad. '''Nancy: '''Me too. It wasn't really fun upsetting Luna like that when we should’ve acted like what true best friends should do; put others’ needs first before our own. '''Bree: '''But I guess it’s too late to do that, now that we’ve been too busy arguing with each other. (she and Nancy sulk) '''Catboy: '''You know, it may be too late to put Luna’s needs first before your own, but it’s not be too late to show her how sorry you are. '''Gekko (agrees with Catboy): '''Yeah, you’ve still got plenty of time before Friday night, right? '''Nancy (perks right up): '''You’re right! (looks over at Bree, who was thinking the same thing) We're going to fix this. (she and Bree hold up and grab their hands together) '''Bree: '''That's right, and we'll do it together! '''Catboy (nods): '''That's the spirit! (he, Gekko, and Owlette smile as the two girls leave home together) Transcript #8 (When Luna Girl and her moths arrive back at home in her bedroom, she plops onto her bed with a groan just as Eclipsion jumps on her bed to see that the moths are trying to comfort her.) '''Eclipsion (telepathically): ''So, how’d the mission go, Luna? Did you and the PJ Masks stop Night Ninja from sabotaging Anju Shiratori’s performance?'' Luna (looks up at Eclipsion): '''We did, Eclipsion, but then Nancy and Bree just happened to show up and capture those naughty ninjas, just to once again, get me to give one of them the ticket! Uhh, those two have already gone on my last nerve! They should already know that I’m going to see that performance alone, but no! They still wanna go! (groans and lands her chin down just as Eclipsion cheers her up with a lick on the cheek) '''Eclipsion (telepathically): ''Sounds like you’d rather spend time with them way more than just go watch some silly performance with them.'' Luna Girl (solemnly): '''Yeah, I do. Now that I think about it, (starts to feel guilty) maybe I was too rough on Nancy and Bree by yelling at them. (grunts) I should text to them that I’m sorry and maybe things will go back to normal. (grabs her iDisney and starts texting to Nancy and Bree, but as she sends the text, she gets no response, and then she sighs heavily as she holds the tickets up) Transcript #9 Transcript #10 (The next day after school, Luna is waiting at the park, with the two tickets in her hands, for Nancy and Bree to arrive so they can talk, but they don't seem to be coming and she was getting worried as she believes that they aren't coming because she yelled at them. Just then, Nancy and Bree appeared much to Luna's relief as they walk towards her, glancing down and then feeling silent, until Nancy speaks up.) '''Nancy: '''Hi, Luna. We got your text, but we're sorry that we're late. '''Bree: '''Yeah, so now that we're here, is there something you wanna tell us? '''Luna (gathers up her courage and lets out a sigh): '''Yeah. It's just that... I can't decide anymore, I just can't. Even with all these gifts and favors you two have done for me all day, I still can't decide who to give the extra ticket to and to bring with me to see Anju Shiratori’s performance, but I don't wanna disappoint either one of you because you're both my best friends and I want to make you both happy as much as you both made me happy when you both moved right next door to me, but I can't! (becomes overwhelmed) I just can't, (feels like bursting into tears as Nancy and Bree feel more bad than before as she blinks back her tears and takes a deep breath, then exhales) but listen, I'm sorry about how angry I was acting and I'm sorry for snapping at you two like that. I was just stressed out from choosing between you, and the truth is, I don't want you both to keep fighting over the ticket- and me. '''Bree: '''It's okay Luna, we know that now, and we should have, but you don't really have to apologize since it’s our fault for putting so much pressure on you by fighting arguing, and competing over the ticket, and that made us act like really bad friends. We should’ve known better than to do all that. '''Nancy: We're very sorry we tried to make you choose between us, Luna, and we’re very sorry we kept on buttering you up so much. We should've left you alone to make your own decision like you, Connor, Amaya, and Greg keep telling us, but we didn't listen, and we feel just awful doing that. So, can you forgive us? '''Luna (smiles forgivingly): '''Of course I can. You're both my best friends, and that's what matters. And, I’m sorry about yelling at you, and telling you both that I was going to see the performance alone. It was really mean of me to do that. '''Bree (forgivingly): '''Oh that's okay, Luna, but you were kinda right to yell at us, after, you know, how selfish we acted. To be honest, we really deserved that. '''Luna: '''Well, I wouldn't blame you though, I mean, I get it. You both wanna go see that performance so much, it's just that you both got a little carried away. '''Nancy (chuckles): '''And that will never happen. '''Luna: '''Promise? '''Bree (holds up her palm to show that she and Nancy mean it): '''We promise (turns to face Nancy), and Nancy... I’m sorry about the way I acted to you when we started fighting over the ticket. The PJ Masks were right, there's no need for us to fight over something just because we want it so much. '''Nancy (forgives Bree): '''It's okay, Bree. I'm sorry too. It was wrong of me to act so nasty towards you when I wanted that ticket so much. (holds Bree by the hands) And anyways, I don't wanna go if you can't go. (smiles) '''Bree (squeezes Nancy's hands): '''And I don't wanna go either if you can't go. (Luna sighs with relief and is happy that her friends are getting along again) So maybe this time, we should let Luna decide on her own, or (she and Nancy turn to Luna) as Luna told us, let her go by herself. '''Luna (looks down at the two tickets and slowly smiles): '''You know what, I've been thinking last night that... since I can't choose between either one of you, (holds out the tickets to Nancy and Bree) you can both have the tickets and I'll set the performance out. '''Bree: '''What?! '''Nancy: '''Oh Luna. You don't really have to do that, you'd be very upset if you didn't go. '''Luna: '''It's okay guys. Nothing would make me as upset as seeing you both upset, so go ahead, take the tickets. I won't feel bad, I promise. '''Nancy (she Bree exchange looks and decide to do something different): '''You know what, Luna? After the way I acted, I don't want the ticket anymore. And if it helps, you can give it to Bree instead. She deserves it more that I do. '''Bree: '''Nah! That's okay. Nancy did say that she deserves that ticket way more than I do, so give to her instead. '''Nancy (shakes her head to decline): '''No no! I insist. Give it to Bree, Luna. '''Bree: '''No really! Give it to Nancy! '''Luna: '''Guys, we're not gonna have another argument again, are we? (smirks) '''Nancy: '''Oh! No, not at all. '''Bree: '''No, sorry about that. '''Luna (looks down at the tickets in thought): '''Hmm. You know what, maybe it's best if all three of us didn't go to Anju's performance, (puts the tickets in her pocket) cause what's the point if (wraps her arms around Nancy and Bree) the two of you weren't there to see it with me? Besides, I'd rather be hanging out with you both than just go see some silly performance. Besides, I wouldn’t be happier if you two aren’t there at the performance with me. '''Nancy and Bree (both hug Luna): '''Aww! (they and Luna chuckle together) '''Luna: '''So it's best if I don't go at all. (Just then, a white haired girl walking passed Luna, Nancy, and Bree stops in front of them)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 42 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Luna Girl Category:Transcripts with images